Through The Pages
by A Girl Heading Nowhere
Summary: Four teenage girl. One random day. One book, "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". What happens when they are somehow transported to the Potter world? How will they survive in this world without magic? Will they meet their favourite characters? Will they mess up the timeline or let things remain the way they are?
1. Chapter 1

MEET THE GIRLS AND THEIR DOWNFALL

CALIFORNIA, USA

1st September.

They had met at Penny's place. Brooke, Sam (she did not like the name Samantha), Del (Sydney Delmore but everybody called her Del thanks to Brooke) and Penny herself. Del sat in the corner reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, a book she had received from Brooke. Though the last Harry Potter book had already come out and been read by both Brooke and Del, they loved re-reading the series and Del was trying to collect the seven books while Brooke already had them all. Sam and Penny had never read the entire series and were not as crazy about the Potter world as the other two girls.

Sam and Penny had been engaged in a game of chess while Brooke was texting her boyfriend, Dean.

Brooke was the one who interrupted Del, "So where did you reach Del?"

"Oh the dementor attack just happened in the train.", Del replied, not once taking her eyes off the book.

"Oi Brooke. It's already four. Aren't you suppose to meet Dean right now or something?", Penny asked, fixing Brooke with a pointed gaze.

"He is busy." Brooke answered off-handedly. But Penny understood her well enough. Brooke was upset. Dean had a habit of being unable due to his sports practice a lot.

Brooke Kingston, the only daughter of the CEO of a big multinational company. Both her parents had started the company and were heavily involved in it and hence were barely around. That's why Brooke had grown up in the care of her servants. She was a popular girl at school, loved by teachers, the girl who was almost destined to be head cheerleader, prom queen and everything in between. She was almost 13-year-old (her birthday was on the 5th day of September) but pretty enough to be considered atleast 15 years old. She was a smart girl, but Penny was smarter.

Penelope Green, again an only daughter of a bank manager and a housewife and immensely loved by both her parents. Brooke and Penny had been 8 years old when they met and became best friends. But Penny was not really all that popular but Brooke made sure that Penny sat with the 'cool kids' everyday in school. Brooke always said that she would feel less lonely if Penny was around. Penny was one of the studious girls in school, more interested in books than boys. But that didn't mean she didn't secretly crush on Michael, one of Dean's friend.

Sam had met the duo of Penny and Brooke when at 11 years of age she had changed school. She was the quiet one, the one who would be lost in a sea of people and Brooke had been the first one to talk to her. All Brooke had done was ask for a pen but still it was the start of their friendship. She was not that studious, but a true and loyal friend. She had a younger sister who she loved but parents who were very controlling. She was definitely not as rich as Brooke or even Penny for that matter. She had only admitted to Brooke that she was ashamed of being poor. But Brooke had been nice, buying all the things she wanted to buy and presented them as gifts for the most ridiculous of reasons. Sweet gesture really.

Del was also 11 when she had changed school but she had come after Sam. Del was also an only child. Her father was in the armed forces at one point of time but by now had retired. She had never been popular but she had tried to be. Sometimes really hard. Penny was the only one in this group of girls who knew exactly how desperate Del could actually get just to have a few minutes of fame. But Del was an alright girl. She was funny and could speak very well. Though Penny was almost sure she had bad mouthed Brooke but having no proof she could never confront her.

"Basketball practice again?", Sam asked, checkmating Penny and hence winning the game.

"Ya he has practice.", Brooke replied and put her phone aside knowing that Dean would be unavailable for the next two hours.

"Well c'mon then. Let's go out. Go to that little cafe you like.", Penny said, trying to cheer her best friend.

"I don't feel like it.", Brooke replied.

"Don't do this Brooke. Let's go. Let's go. Now." Penny started poking her, forcing Brooke to leave her seat.

"Fine. Del you coming?", Brooke asked, for the girl had not uttered a single word, so engrossed in the book she was.

"Sorry what?" Del asked.

"I asked if you coming with us?" Brooke said.

"Oh ya sure." Del replied. The four girls left the room while the book still remained open to the chapter titled _Dementors._

It was less than a minute later when Brooke returned to the room, to take the phone she had forgotten and left behind, when she saw a translucent light coming out of the book. That was odd. Perhaps she was hallucinating or something. She went closer to examine it and sure enough the light was coming out of the book only.

"Guys.", Brooke shouted, "Guys. Could you all come up for a minute. And hurry please."

Brooke heard footsteps on the stairs signalling that her friends were on their way up.

Penny's voice cut through, "What's wrong?" But she paused on seeing the same light still coming out of the book. "What the…"

By now both Del and Sam had joined the duo and seen exactly what had made Brooke call for them.

Sam asked, "What is happening exactly?" A question nobody answered.

The last thing they saw was that translucent light turning opaque before all of them succumbed to darkness, not being aware of the moment when they were no more in that room but in broad daylight on the grounds of what they knew as Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SORTING**

 **Penny's room**

Penny's mother had come into the room on hearing some noises. She had seen none of the four girls there and quickly left. She never noticed that Brooke's phone was lying on the floor, the phone Brooke took everywhere, or how the book that lay shut on the table was being edited, with four names being added to its pages.

 **On the Hogwarts ground.**

 **1st September 1993, around 12 noon**

Sam was the first one to wake up. She had fluttered her eyes open and felt around. Was it grass? She had then turned to her right and thanked her stars that atleast her friends were around. Del lay right beside her, looking asleep while Penny was a little away from her too and was beginning to get up. Brooke was the farthest from her and was already up. Well that was weird.

They had finally managed to wake Del up and all four stood facing the castle.

"It does look like Hogwarts." Penny said.

"Yes but am I the only one who finds the thought of the castle being Hogwarts both exciting and terrifying at the same time?" Sam quipped from beside her.

"Well, if it is Hogwarts shouldn't we go inside or something?" Del asked.

"And go where?" Penny asked. Penny did not like Del much. Even a blind man could see the dislike Penny held for Del and Del for Penny.

"Guys, let's all calm down okay? There is only one person who can help us right now, if our assumptions are correct." Brooke said, intervening between the duo who would start fighting any moment. "Let's just look for Dumbledore okay? That's the best option. Come on. We can find him."

And so the four girls ventured inside. The place was huge, as enchanting as it appeared on the screen and as brilliant as it was described to be in the books.

"Do you think people will look the same?" Del asked as they passed the Great Hall.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Like do you think Harry Potter would look like Daniel Radcliffe?" Del answered. "That will be really cool. Dibs on him by the way."

Penny rolled her eyes at this and said, "Doesn't he end up with Ginny Weasley?"

Brooke was the one to cut in sharply, "Keep your voices down, will you? The people here don't know what will happen and who ends up with whom." Brooke quickly turned back to look at her three friends. Her eyes widened as she looked past her friends towards a man, a man with black robes, greasy black hair, crooked nose and having an uncanny resemblance to Alan Rickman.

By now even her friends had turned and Del had whispered, "That answers my question."

Professor Snape stood in front of the four girls and sneered, "Who are you lot? And what are you doing here?"

The four girls cowered, knowing all about the reign of Snape. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to answer as his stare finally landed on a curly, brown haired

girl with an ugly scar on the forehead. Del.

Brooke was the only one apart from Del who had almost memorised the Potter books (for they were that big fans). She saw Snape stare long and hard at Del and realised exactly what he was doing. Reading her mind. She had to distract him. "We are here to meet Professor Dumbledore. He asked us to come early and he knows of our arrival. We can't find his office." She partially lied but for now that was alright. They had bigger things to deal with.

Snape turned towards her and nodded. "Very well. Follow me." His tone clearly indicated that it was not alright and that he knew she was lying. But he still lead them to Dumbledore's office.

Penny would never forget the first time she entered Dumbledore's office. It was amazing. There were devices she had never seen and things that she just wanted to touch. The nerd in her wanted to know what each of those things was and how they worked.

Professor Dumbledore had looked over all four of them once and quickly dismissed Snape. He had offered them lemon drops, a fact that had made Brooke smile, and then finally said, "I believe you girls have something to say to me."

They had all looked at each other, wondering who will start and what will they say. Until Brooke finally cleared her throat. Brooke was a fan fiction reader. She remembered the number of times she had read of how someone from the trio travelled back in time and explained stuff to Dumbledore. Which is why she was the one who had suggested his name and was the one to begin.

"I suppose you know we are not from here. Well this will sound absurd but I suppose you could say we are from the other world." She paused for a moment, deciding on how to continue, and then said, "We come from the muggle world. But not this muggle world. You see, where we come from, you are a character in a book. There is no magic in that world and Hogwarts is just a fictional school, created by an author. It's like we have been transported into the book." That was it really. Brooke didn't know what to say.

"This book," Professor Dumbledore said, "I believe one of you is the owner of said book."

"Me." Del replied.

"And what is the name of the book?"

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." Del answered. "There are seven books of Harry Potter really."

If Dumbledore was even surprised by this revelation, he didn't show.

"And how, may I ask, did you come into the possession of this book?" If anybody could read his mind, they would find that he was remembering the case of a certain Ginny Weasley and how she was once possessed by a diary.

Del turned to Brooke, "She gifted me the book in March."

Brooke appeared shocked for a moment, and answered, "Yes. But I bought it at a bookstore. Kathy's bookstore. I had Michael pull a few strings and have that book brought to the store. What do I know where it came from?"

Kathy's bookstore was a quaint little book shop near their houses. It wasn't a big one and so rarely had good books. Brooke had asked Michael, whose aunt owned the shop, to have that book sent to her place, a specific white covered one only, without an issue about the cost. How was she to know where it had come from.

"Do you have the book with you as of now?" the old man asked.

"No. It just sucked us in and is still in Penny's room I guess." Sam answered, for the first time taking part in the conversation. It wasn't surprising really. Both Sam and Penny were more of the silent observer types.

"Interesting. Well I don't think I can send you back as of now. I have never come across such a curious case but rest assured I will look into the matter. Now, I suggest it would be better to blend into the crowd and become students here."

"But we don't even know how to do magic. We don't even have wands." Penny said.

"Perhaps. But don't you wander how you could see this castle." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Brooke inhaled sharply, "Of course. We should have seen the ruins. How stupid can we be? But that can't mean we can do magic right? We have never even held a wand." "Atleast a real one." she added on remembering how she and Del played with the glass rods in the school chemistry lab. Dumbledore didn't answer to that, he merely winked.

"As for your wands and books, we can have them purchased right now only." Dumbledore said.

"But we don't have any money." Penny answered and sneaked a glance towards Brooke. Brooke was after all born in money. She was the type who received expensive gifts from her parents. She was the one who would treat them out the most because she was practically loaded. It would definitely be hard for her to live without money.

"I can take care of that, I assure you young ladies but now I would like to know your names and ages." Dumbledore answered gently, smiling at every one of them.

The girls introduced themselves and were asked to join the third year at Hogwarts. Well in Brooke's case, she had to beg, for she was not 13 yet (But I'll turn 13 on the fifth only, she had answered), it was against the rules (But we need to stick together, she had argued) and then Dumbledore finally relented. They were to be sorted in the evening ceremony, transfer students from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The girls were accompanied by Professor McGonagall to Diagon Alley. She was told of their situation and she had told them of how she was a transfiguration teacher and preferred her students to be brilliant in the subject.

They weren't allowed to explore at all for they were on a time schedule. They had been rushed into Ollivander's to obtain their wands while Professor McGonagall went to purchase their books.

Brooke had been the last one to have a wand choose her and had asked Mr Ollivander its details :English Oak wood with a phoenix feather core, 12 ½" and slightly springy flexibility.

At her friends total boredom at such a question she had just claimed to be curious. Which was true.

They had returned to the castle with lots of books around the same time as Hagrid leaving for Hogsmeade to collect the students. Having changed into robes, Penny had been the first one to turn to her books, while Sam and Del had decided to look around the castle, with clear instructions on how to get to Dumbledore's office before the sorting. Brooke had been the one to stay behind and ask the Headmaster a question that had been bugging her from the start.

"Professor, I was wondering if things would remain the same? I mean we four know all about what will happen till Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts but does our presence change anything? Or like in time travel, they will correct themselves no matter what?" Brooke asked.

"Miss Kingston, I believe you know too much." At this she had grace to blush, after all she knew all this from spending hours on Pottermore and fanfiction.

"But I cannot be sure. For you have not exactly time travelled. It is a curious matter how things work. Maybe you will change the future, maybe you won't. But you do not need to worry about it. But remember, and tell your friends this too, don't go out of the way to change things and don't reveal the future to anymore, not even me, even if I beg you to." the old man warned.

Brooke had met her friends and told them exactly what Dumbledore had said. And now they were standing outside the Great Hall, where the sorting was taking place.

"Want to bet on houses?" Brooke asked, "Ten bucks Penny gets into Ravenclaw."

"We don't have money right now remember?" Penny said, making Brooke frown.

"You don't think we will be in the same house?" Sam asked, quite upset.

"We can't be Sam." Del answered, "but we will stick together. You will see."

"Do you think we will go back?" Penny asked.

"Well honestly I'm kind of glad to be here. You know how controlling my parents are." Sam said, not answering Penny's question.

"Dumbledore said he will look into it." Brooke replied monotonously, answering the question.

She was not really concerned about being here. Her parents were not in California at the moment, well they never were, so nobody would miss her, except Dean perhaps. But with him so invested in basketball, she really doubted even he would. But she was sure Penny's parents would be worried. Penny was a really loved daughter and Penny loved her parents too. It was the hardest on her probably because Del would never talk much about her parents. Though Del was kind of close to her mother, from what Penny knew.

"Now I would like you all to welcome four new students to this school. These bright witches have transferred from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I hope you will treat them as one of your own." Dumbledore announced as soon as the first year sorting ended.

The doors opened and the four girls walked in, as confidently as possible. Following alphabetic order, Sydney Delmore was the first one to be sorted.

Curly, unruly, brown hair and brown eyes, she was short and thin. Too short and too thin, if you ask her. She had a mark on her forehead, how she got it she didn't remember. She had been ridiculed for the mark many times and also the fact that she had hair growth on her upper lip. Her skin tone was almost bronze. She was arrogant and no doubt an attention seeker. She believed in making friends who were useful (Like Brooke because she was the popular one in school) and even putting up with people like Penny (because she was Brooke's best friend). She was not at all surprised that she had been put into Slytherin, a choice which surprised Brooke (she thought Del would be in Gryffindor to be near Harry Potter, which reminded her that she had to look for the trio) but did not surprise Penny at all. Later on they would get to know that Del had wanted to be in Gryffindor and fought with the hat for it. Which was a partial lie because she had not fought, just said she would prefer Gryffindor but the hat told her that Slytherin would take her where she wanted and she accepted.

Next was Penelope Green. Shiny, straight black hair and black eyes. She was a little fat and dark skinned though taller than Del. But she never thought it was the pretty tan dark skin. Even she had hair on her upper lip but she was never teased, thanks to Brooke. However, she knew behind her back people did make fun of her. The hat was quick to shout "Ravenclaw" and Brooke realised she had won ten bucks, even if nobody had the money or had made the bet. Ravenclaw, Penny believed, was good for her and she prayed just a little that Brooke not be in the house and Sam be in Ravenclaw. It was not like she preferred Sam over Brooke, it was actually the opposite, but Brooke was just an attention magnet, and Penny needed her quiet. Penny had given a smile to Brooke and Sam, who were still waiting and went to join her housemates.

Brooke Kingston was a beautiful girl. She had blackish-brown hair (black in shade and brown in sunlight, Dean would say) and an eye colour which was mystery. Some would say black, some brown. Dean said it was the colour of dark chocolate. She was the kind of girl boys dated and girls envied. She was just an inch taller than Penny, but was still the tallest among the four. When the hat put her in Gryffindor, she was surprised. She believed she would be in Slytherin (for she was ambitious) or even Ravenclaw, but not Gryffindor. She wanted Ravenclaw actually because that way people would realise she was more than just a pretty face and she could also be with Penny.

Samantha North was the shy girl of the group. She had brown hair, thankfully not curly like Del's and really pretty eyes, according to the three girls. She had cat like eyes, golden but green tinted. Even she was fat like Penny but she was not as self conscious as that girl. When Penny had asked her why not, she had just answered that with Brooke beside her, nobody turned to look at her. Which was not a lie. Sam was more of a sideline player, while Brooke was the centre of attention. It was sometimes horrible to be Brooke's best friend but Sam had come to accept it because Brooke never asked for the limelight. It just fell on her. But Sam was happy that way and maybe that was why the hat had put her in Hufflepuff. After all, how many times had she put herself down and apologised to Del (even when Del was at fault) and she just let Brooke be the popular girl, while standing as her sidekick.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FEAST**

Immediately after her sorting, Del had walked to the Slytherin table and sat beside a black haired boy. He had turned to her, looked at her with scrutiny and turned towards his friend, a blond boy. Del gasped. There was only one blond in Slytherin that she knew of, Draco Malfoy. So the boy next to her must be Blaise Zabini. It was Draco who had first asked something to her, and quiet rudely, might she add, "So you are from America? Delmore? I haven't heard of the name. Pureblood?"

She knew that if she had to make any friend in Slytherin, she would have to watch her tongue. Beginning with her blood status. "Yes, I am an American and a Pureblood might I add. What about you? Are you a pureblood or…?" She left it hanging, knowing she couldn't exactly say the word _mudblood_ and that would give her away in some way.

"I am Draco Malfoy." The boy said arrogantly, "and Malfoys are one of the oldest pureblood families. This is Blaise Zabini." he said and pointed to boy beside him. "And that's Crabbe and Goyle." The two boys opposite the duo of Zabini and Malfoy gave her a quick nod.

"I am Sydney Delmore though my friends call me Del." she replied, smiling at the four.

"You must know that Slytherin is the best house in the school and we prefer to stay that way. Don't go around befriending the _wrong_ sort of people." A feminine voice, sitting on the other side of Del said, "Pansy Parkinson, by the way."

By now Sam's sorting had been done so they turned towards the teacher's table, waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

 ** _AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE_**

Harry and Hermione had just come back after having a talk with their head of the house and hence had missed the sorting. Harry had filled Ron in on his conversation with Professor McGonagall and Ron said, "There are new students. Not first years. Four girls. One of them is in Gryffindor."

However, before he could elaborate the Headmaster's voice cut through, "Welcome!"

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks." he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Head Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul to the Dementors."

Percy, who was sitting a few seats along Harry, puffed out his chest and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the Hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There were some scattered, rather unenthusiastic, applause. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robe.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, shallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Harry knew that expression too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set his eyes on Harry.

"As to our second appointment", Dumbledore continued, as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away, "well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to gamekeeping duties."

The Golden Trio stared and each other, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

"We should have known!" Ron roared, pending the table. "Who else would have set us a biting book?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw Hagrid wiping his eyes on the table cloth.

"Well I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink.

"So new students?" Hermione asked, wanting to know everything about the matter.

"Yes!" Dean, sitting opposite to her, replied. "From a school in America…" He turned his head to the right, and pointed straight ahead, "that girl right there."

Harry and Hermione turned to get a glimpse of the girl, and Hermione finally said, " She doesn't look like a first year. Fourth year, perhaps?"

"Don't know." Seamus cut in, "the old man didn't specify the year."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned back to stare at the girl. The girl, Brooke Kingston, as Seamus told her, sat alone amongst a sea of first years. The new girl was quiet for most of the feast, and had just once raised her head and looked towards where Hermione sat. Their eyes had connected, the girl's eyes grew wide, she gasped and turned back to her plate. _Weird._ Hermione observed.

 ** _AT THE HUFFLEPUFF TABLE_**

Sam had fortunately or unfortunately sat beside students who seemed really older to her. There were two girls sitting on her left and they were talking to the boys opposite them and the one opposite her. The one opposite her was the first to speak, as he extended his hand for a shake "Cedric Diggory. Fifth year." Sam stared at him for a moment and then at his hand. She was after all meeting Cedric Diggory, a man who would die at the end of next year.

She stuttered a little and finally shook his hand and said, "Samantha North. Third year."

The boy sitting beside Cedric said, "I am the ever charming, Scott Bones. My cousin Susan is in the third year and I can introduce you to her if you want. This here," pointing to the boy beside him, "is Robb Lock." The said boy gave a quick wave.

The girls beside her introduced themselves as Alyssa Cornwell and Melissa Burton. Though all of them were fifth years and really good friends from the look of it, they did involve Sam into their conversation regularly, which made her feel really good. They asked her about Ilvermorny (and she thanked her stars that Dumbledore had told the four girls about the school) and why she had come here (due to certain personal reasons) and also about her four friends.

Cedric asked her about Brooke the most. "So the Gryffindor girl, is she also in your year?" He sounded uninterested but Scott was the first to catch on, "You like her mate?" He had received a smack on his head for that.

Sam answered, "Yes. Third year. She is a good friend."

Scott had smirked towards Cedric and said, "Introduce this poor fellow to her sometime maybe?"

Alyssa, Scott's girlfriend, had laughed a little and then scolded her boyfriend for joining in on his friend's misery.

The conversation had continued again, until the end of the feast when Robb saw the third year Gryffindor (he couldn't recall her name) started walking towards them. "Here she comes, Ced."

All the six students (Five fifth years and one third year) had turned their heads to look at the Gryffindor girl approaching them.

"Hey Sam. Penny said to meet tomorrow after lunch outside the Hall. Cool?" Brooke said the moment she reached her friend.

"Oh yes sure." Sam said and she would have stopped if it weren't for Scott clearing his throat. "Oh right," Sam continued, "This is Brooke Kingston and Brooke, meet the fifth years." She introduced all of them, Cedric she introduced last (and Scott added the part that he was a Seeker). Brooke had quickly sneaked a glance at her friend to confirm if it was the same Cedric Diggory and then shook his hand. She had been quick to excuse herself after that, leaving behind a highly confused Cedric.

 ** _AT THE RAVENCLAW TABLE_**

Penny had been lucky enough to be sorted in Ravenclaw, she believed. The table was more quiet one and Penny enjoyed the peace. She spoke too soon perhaps, for that moment a voice cut through, "Hi. I am Padma Patil. I'll be starting my third year. What about you?"

"Penelope Green. But you can call me Penny. Yes, third year as well.", Penny replied.

"Nice. So you come from North America? I had visited the place two years back."

And so the talk continued between the two, until it was end of the feast.

"Come. You can meet my sister Parvati. She is in the same year but in Gryffindor." And so Padma had dragged her to the Gryffindor table, introduced her to Parvati and Lavender, and then Penny had excused herself to talk to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke. Listen." Penny said, on finally spotting her best friend.

"Hey. How's Ravenclaw?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty cool. Listen. I was thinking we meet up tomorrow. To talk of our little problem. Perhaps find a way back"

"Ya. That seems like a good idea. When do you wanna meet? After lunch okay?" Brooke asked. Brooke really wanted to enjoy the Hogwarts experience and not leave soon but she had to comply by her friend's wishes.

"That sounds like a plan. Meet me outside the Hall. And we need to inform the others. I'll inform Sam and you inform Del." Penny replied.

"Are you mad? Brooke asked, "I am a Gryffindor remember and Del is in Slytherin. Sworn enemies and what not. I can't approach her in front of everybody like that. You have to do it."

"Ugh. Fine. I will do it. Just tell Sam okay?", Penny said.

Brooke gave a mock salute and said "Aye aye Captain." With a wink, she headed towards the Hufflepuff table to inform Sam of the plan.

And as all the four girls followed their house prefects to their common rooms, none of them were aware of the danger of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**TEA AND TAILS**

The following morning Brooke arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast to see Draco Malfoy telling something really funny to the bunch of Slytherins. She would not have noticed him if it weren't for the fact that two seats away from him sat Del, laughing along with the crowd, throughly entertained by Malfoy's impression of a swooning fit.

It was Pansy Parkinson who first looked in Brooke's direction and shrieked, "Hey Potter! Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooo!"

And sure enough a little behind Brooke stood the Gryffindor boy with his two best friends. However, he did not rise to the bait and made his way to the Gryffindor table, dropping next to one of the Weasley twins. Brooke sat a little away from them and managed to catch the gist of their conversations : _Malfoy… Dementor… wet himself… something something… Dad… Azkaban prison… something… Quidditch…_

Brooke also heard Hermione and Ron have quick discussion about Hermione taking more subjects than possible and having three classes at the same time and she briefly sneaked a glance in their direction to see if she could catch a glimpse of the time turner.

Hagrid had also paid them a quick visit and sure enough the half giant was excited about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny had been extremely lucky because of the fact that she got to share a dorm with Padma and three other girl who she was yet to talk to. But Padma was nice enough and it seemed Penny had already made a friend. She had arrived early for breakfast (Padma liked to go early) and had met Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, fellow Ravenclaws. It seemed that the first class they would be having was Potions and then Anthony had gone on for close to twenty minutes explaining how horrible Professor Snape was and what not. Penny agreed with Anthony on every point but she still couldn't deny that the man, no matter how horrible, was not only brilliant but brave as well.

Loud laughter from the Slytherin table cut off their talk and the four of them turned to stare at the source. Terry and been the one to point out that Malfoy had taken it upon himself to exaggerate what happened to Harry Potter on the train. Penny had tried to listen to listen to Terry explain the Dementor attack on the train but her eyes kept drifting to a dark-skinned boy sitting beside Malfoy. The boy had caught the sneaking glances unfortunately and since then Penny spent the breakfast ignoring the Slytherin table altogether.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott Bones, true to his word had introduced Sam to his cousin Susan Bones and the girls along with Hannah Abbott seemed to be sharing a dorm. Though Sam had formed a semi-friendship with the two third-year girls, she still preferred the fifth years she had spent dinner with. The fifth years did not seem to mind at all. Scott had gone so far as to even adopt Sam as a sister (just for name but he did treat her like a sister). The group was really funny (especially Scott) and it felt nothing short of being at home. Even though Sam had got new friends, she turned to look at all her three girlfriends to see how well they had adjusted.

It seemed, just like her, Del too had found herself some friends, Draco Malfoy being one of them (it was easy to recognise the boy really). She briefly wondered if Del would become a Malfoy follower soon. On the Ravenclaw table, even Penny seemed to have friends. Three people only, but it was a start. After all, Penny was the only one, apart from Sam herself, who was shy in their group.

It was Brooke who had surprised Sam. Knowing Brooke, Sam was sure the girl would already be a popular one. But it was not so. Brooke sat away from most students, quietly eating and had hurried away with a boy with the Head Boy batch pinned to his chest. _She hasn't already got a boyfriend right?_ So she had asked Cedric, who was sitting to her right about who the Head Boy was. Now Sam would be really surprised if Brooke had started dating Percy Weasley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Del had no doubt that it was her ambition that had gotten her into Slytherin. She prided herself on being ambitious. As a school student, her greatest aim was to be popular and smart. Brooke had taken away the popular crown before anybody could even think about wearing it in her previous school. But now was her chance. And Draco Malfoy would be the one who would lead her there. He was rich, popular amongst the Slytherins, smart and good looking enough. It wasn't hard to like him if you could ignore the snarky little attitude problem. And she could easily ignore it. Now, to become his girlfriend, that was the thing and Pansy Parkinson was a big enough, pug faced obstacle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First class for the Gryffindors was Divination. Brooke was in luck that Percy Weasley had shown her the way, not too lucky as he would not stop telling her tidbits about Hogwarts that she already knew.

A few Gryffindors had already arrived, Dean and Seamus among them and Brooke had made her way towards the boys. They were the first ones to approach her in the common room last night and being with Dean gave her a little comfort. This Dean was definitely very different from her boyfriend back home but they still shared a name and that was enough.

Only after they had all settled around a soft, misty voice suddenly came out of the shadows.

"Welcome! How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

And then Professor Sybill Trelawney went on to introduce herself and talk of the 'Inner eye' and make predictions. Poor Neville was her first target when she asked him if his grandmother was well and then telling Parvati to be warned against a red-haired man. Parvati had given Ron a startled look and quickly scraped her chair away from him.

Professor had warned Lavender Brown next that the thing she was dreading would happen on Friday the sixteenth of October and Brooke remembered that Lavender had a pet rabbit who would die.

"Now I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink; drink only until the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on the saucer; wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future._ I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh and dear-" she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

True to those words, Neville had broken the first cup. Brooke had picked up her cup and apprached the Professor to have the tea when the older lady went into a weird trance of some sort, grabbing Brooke's wrist in a vice like grip, causing the cup to fall and whispered,

" _Far from home she will travel with her companions,_

 _With no way out, she will change the tides;_

 _Work as hard as she might,_

 _The master and the servant shall reunite._

 _Born at the end of the third quarter,_

 _She with no knowledge of power,_

 _Will play with fate's dice."_

Her voice was not loud, infact nobody would have heard her if it weren't for the cup breaking. It was then that all the heads had turned towards the duo.

Now out of her trance the woman let go off Brooke's wrist and asked, "Are you alright, child?"

Brooke, too shocked to say anything, shook her head as a no and walked out of the class. She walked all the way down to the Gryffindor tower, only then taking a moment's break and mulling over Trelawney's words. It was only in her trances that she said a proper prophecy and sure enough this was one of the times. She completely missed the rest of the class where Trelawney had gone on to predict Harry's death on observing a Grim in his tea cup.

Brooke arrived early in Transfiguration finding a seat in the back of the class. Students poured in, gave her looks and went away. Nobody seemed to want to sit beside her and that was fine with her. The class was about to start when Harry Potter of all people sat beside her. Brooke turned to face him, shocked. He did not look up at her and suddenly remembering that according to the books, Trelawney had said Harry would die, she whispered, "You know she is a hoax. You won't die."

Harry Potter had sat at the back of the classroom, feeling as though he was in the spotlight with people shooting him fugitive glances like he would drop dead any moment. However, a female voice cut through and he turned to his left to see the new girl. On hearing her words, he just gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"You know what," the new girl beside him started again, "I will make a prediction. You will live for atleast twenty-three more years."

"Twenty three years? Why twenty-three?" Harry asked, by now definitely intrigued by the girl beside him.

Before the conversation could proceed Professor McGonagall arrived and started talking about Animagi and transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. Harry, however, barely paid attention.

"Really, what has gotten into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall on turning back into herself, "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's head turned towards Brooke and Harry, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and-"

"Ah, of course." said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning, "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everybody was busy staring at the Professor that nobody saw Brooke smirk.

"Me." Harry said finally.

"I see." she said, turning towards Harry. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it weren't for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-" she broke off, nostrils flaring. She went on, more calmly this time, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. true Seers are very rare, and professor Trewlawney…"

"Well, you look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Harry felt a little better and turned to the girl beside him. _Told you_ , she mouthed and shrugged. He flashed a smile her way.

When Transfiguration ended, Harry finally had the sense to introduce himself properly, "Harry Potter."

"Brooke Kingston."

"So why twenty-three?" he asked again, this time teasing her.

"Because, it will be nineteen years after we pass out from Hogwarts." she answered and laughed.

Harry stared at her, confused. He was about to ask her to elaborate but Ron and Hermione came by then and Brooke excused herself.

Lunch in the Great Hall was a loud affair. The talk of Trelawney predicting Harry's death had spread like wildfire. Being a new girl, curiosity followed Brooke everywhere she went. After all transfer students were unheard of. But now it increased tenfold with everybody coming to know of a prophecy being made at her name.

As promised, she met up with Sam and Penny after finishing her lunch. They had tried to motion to Del to join them but Del was too busy talking to Malfoy to notice.

"So explain." Penny said, as soon as the girls stepped out of the Great Hall.

"Explain what?" Brooke asked.

Sam stared at her with narrow eyes and elaborated, "News of a prophecy about you is being circulated."

"The prophecy may not be about me you know." Brooke answered. "And really I don't remember much of the words. Honestly. Plus, Trelawney is a bat, a hoax. Don't believe it. She just wanted to humour the class I think." Brooke answered, though she herself feared that the prophecy was not a lie, it was not made up.

"But it wasn't suppose to happen, you know. I mean, we are not even suppose to be here and you are not suppose to be in that class. So there should be no prophecy to begin with." Penny said.

"You guys are making my head ache and I have Divination right now. Can we please discuss this later?" Sam asked.

"Meet up on the seventh floor after classes, okay?" Brooke said. "We'll try and find the Room of Requirement.

"Done." Sam said and headed off for her class.

"Brooke?" Penny called. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Brooke answered and on seeing Penny's worried look, continued, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, do you know Blaise Zabini? I mean not here, but what you have read about him in our time." Penny whispered, not wanting anybody to listen in.

"He isn't exactly the most popular character, but ya, Slytherin, Malfoy's friend I think. Why?"

And so Penny went on to explain her meeting with the Italian.

 _Blaise Zabini was a boy who knew he was handsome. He had used it a number of times to get some favours. And right now, he had a new girl to land. After his first class, he had Herbology with the Ravenclaws and if memory served him right a Ravenclaw had been eyeing him during breakfast. He had asked Del about that girl's name and he knew exactly when to bump into her. As soon as Herbology ended, he whispered a quick charm on Penelope Green's bag, causing it to tear open. She had brushed her friends away, denying their help. Perfect opportunity. Muttering something about talking to Sprout he had stayed back with the girl._

 _"Oi, Green?" he finally called out._

 _Penelope looked up at the boy in front of her, and her eyes widened when she recognised who he was. After all, she had been staring at him during breakfast._

 _"What do you want?" she asked._

 _"What do I want? I think the question should be what you want." he winked._

 _"Excuse me?" Penny decided that glaring daggers at they was the best option._

 _"Are you really going to play the innocent one here? You and I both know where your eyes were during breakfast. I prefer my girls to be less shy and more straight forward."_

 _"How… What…" Penny stuttered, not sure how to retort back. Really flirting was Brooke's area of expertise, not her's._

 _"It's not a very attractive quality in a girl. Though glad to know I have this effect on you." he answered back, clearly amused by the entire situation._

 _"Listen here, you…"_

 _"Zabini. Blaise Zabini." he interjected._

 _"I was not staring at you during breakfast. I have no interest in you, you pig." she retorted._

 _Blaise Zabini laughed, actually laughed, at her._

 _"Pig? How innovative. It's lunch so I have to go. My friends are waiting. But you know where to find me, eh?" With one last wink, he sauntered out of the greenhouse, leaving behind a highly irritated Penelope Green._

"Do you want me to have him beaten up?" Brooke asked as soon as Penny finished the story.

Penny smiled at her best friend. it was typical of Brooke to jump to her friend's defence. Usually it involved violence.

"No. It's fine. I just…"

Brooke gasped, "You actually like him?!"

Penny turned red, having been caught. "He's attractive." she squeaked.

"Brooke!" a third voice shouted and they turned to stare at Harry standing with Ron and Hermione. "We have Care of Magical Creatures. Let's go."

Brooke raised a finger, signally that she needed a moment and turned towards Penny, "This is so not over. We will discuss this tonight. I promise you." and then went away, heading for her class with the Trio.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were starting to assemble outside Hagrid's hut for they class. Brooke saw Del standing alone, a little behind Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and decided to approach her.

"Hey Del." A voice said and Del turned around to notice her friend standing in front of her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Del's reply was cut off by Malfoy, "What do you think? How dare you approach a pureblood Slytherin, you stupid Gryffindor?"

"I wasn't talking to you so butt out." Brooke replied without sparing a glance in Malfoy's direction.

That seemed to enrage Malfoy for he approached Brooke and sneered, "Do you know who I am?"

"Malfoy, leave her alone." Harry said, coming behind Brooke.

"Careful Potter there's a Dementor behind-"

"I don't need you help Harry. It's alright. Dogs that bark, don't bite, do they Malfoy?" Brooke cut in and then turing towards Del added, "If you wanna talk after classes, come where no one can find me, unless they know where to look."

A vague statement that only Del recognised.

"Is she a mudblood?" Draco asked, once Brooke and Harry had turned away.

"Yes." Del answered, walking away from him, deciding to focus on class.

Hagrid brought forward a few Hippogriffs. The Hippogriffs were beautiful with their gleaming coats,changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them different colour: stormy grey, bronze, a pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut and inky black.

"So, if yeh wan' to come a bit nearer…" Hagrid said, rubbing his hands and beaming.

"Now firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

 _Buckbeak!_ Del realised when Hagrid asked the class about who would like to go first. She knew exactly what would happen. Harry would be the first to approach Buckbeak and would succeed while Draco would taunt the creature and be injured in the process.

She watched as Harry approached Buckbeak, ignoring Parvati and Lavender's warning, and bowed. The Hippogriff slowly bowed back and Harry approached him. And suddenly, Hagrid placed Harry on Buckbeak's back and the Hippogriff took off.

On returning to ground, Buckbeak was taunted by Malfoy and easily offended, the Hippogriff hurt Malfoy's arm. Malfoy had screamed something along the lines of "I'm dying." as he was carried by Hagrid to Madam Pomfrey.

Then Pansy had to start with getting Hagrid sacked while one of the Gryffindors retorted that it was Malfoy's fault. Not willing to deal with it right now, Del headed back to the castle to check on Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

**PANSY'S CONFESSION AND THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

Del trudged up the path towards the infirmary where sure enough Draco Malfoy occupied a bed. He was asleep, arm bandaged with Madam Pomfrey no where in sight. As she sat down in the seat on the left side of his bed, her thoughts drifted to the future. It was a pity that a bit who looked so innocent at the moment, would be forced to join the Death Eaters. She pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt and sure enough, the skin there was as pale as the rest of him and unmarred by a horrible mark.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy shrieked, the moment she entered the Hospital Wing.

Del turned around on hearing Pansy and smiled at her. "Draco is fine so far. He is resting." Del replied. From the books she had read, she always assumed Pansy was horrible, a mean bully at best.

Pansy slowly approached them, sitting on Draco's other side and whispered, "You like him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Del thought of denying it, but Pansy was brilliant at discovering lies and so just bowed her head and nodded.

"I have been in love with him since we were kids, you know." Pansy said. Del finally raised her head to stare at the girl and for the first time ever, and probably the last, she saw the girl look fragile. "I was five when I first met him. Nott, him, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and Greengrass. We were all little kids, too proud of our parentage. But Draco was the proudest, the rudest boy I had ever met. I did dislike him initially but then, I don't know, he just grew on me, you could say. Then I heard my parents talking about him and what an honour it would be if I married him. It's our tradition here in Britain. Arrange marriages. I was a silly, little girl and I thought that Draco would be my knight in shining armour or something. I love him even now and he-" Pansy sighed and continued "he just never saw me that way. Last year, we kissed and I thought this was it, this was when Draco Malfoy would say he loved me… He never did. He even apologised for kissing me."

Del was startled by the confession Pansy had offered. Nowhere had this been written. She thought she should say something, anything really but no words came out of her mouth except "Pansy."

"Don't." Pansy cut through, "I don't need your pity, I don't need your sympathy. I have gotten over it. Or atleast I'm trying. If he likes you back then good for you because I assure you, falling out of love with Draco Malfoy is actually very tough. Just take care of him." Pansy said and finally made her way out of the room.

Del mulled over Pansy's words. It had been surprising to discover that Pansy was a bully no doubt, but at the end of the day she was just a girl.

It was an hour later that Draco finally woke up. Del was the only one with him there. "Good to see you are up. How you feeling?"

"Bad. What are you doing here?" Draco replied, his voice hoarse.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Del thought about whether she should tell him that Pansy had visited but then decided against it. After all, it wasn't like he liked Pansy.

"So you gonna get that beast killed?" Del asked knowing that it was exactly what would happen.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, clearly not following her.

"Well I just thought, you know…" Del shrugged "… you wanted it."

Draco looked at strangely and thought for a moment, "You know what? You are right. We should have that beast killed. That will be fun and make Potter mad. You are brilliant."

Del was surprised. She suddenly realised that it was in fact her who had given Draco this idea. She was the reason that the Ministry would sentence the Hippogriff to death. She felt horrible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was really tired. The smell from the Divination classroom had given her a headache. And then to make matters worse, she still had to do the Potions homework assigned. Not only that, she even had to meet up with the girls in the Room of Requirement. Plus, Del not showing up after lunch had been a little troubling. Surely Del wouldn't abandon them like that, right? Sam wasn't exactly the closest to Del but it was just that Brooke and Penny were closer, friends from before and so Del and Sam, the two left behind, just formed a tentative friendship. So not having Del made Sam feel a little out of place, like a third wheel for she knew Brooke and Penny had secrets among them.

Sam finally reached the seventh floor and saw that Brooke had already arrived.

"Hey."

"Oh hey my Hufflepuff. You liking your house?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"They are the most brilliant people you will ever meet." Sam answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you are fitting in." Brooke said and Sam offered her a smile. Sam really owed a lot to Brooke and Brooke was one of the few who cared for her truly.

"Oi Penny!" Brooke shouted and Sam turned to see Penny approaching them.

When Penny had finally joined them Sam asked, "So Del's coming?"

There was a silence for a moment and then Brooke finally answered, "I told her where we were meeting. So if she wants, she'll come."

"Well then shall we?" Penny asked and walked away to locate the room. It wasn't hard really. She had done all the work honestly and within minutes located the room right across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She had asked for a room that would help them find a solution to their problem and a room had materialised.

There wasn't much in the room honestly. Just three armchairs near the fire place and a shelf of books. Just a single shelf with a handful of books.

"Well this is interesting." Sam mused. "Eight books."

Penny was clearly upset with this. She had thought that there would be more. She had imagined that the room would create a library of books, and one of those books would have a spell to send them back home. This was not what she had imagined.

"Umm… Penny…" Sam called out softly, for the aforementioned girl appeared to be pissed, eyes narrowed, staring intently at the bookshelf.

Penny did not reply.

"Staring at them will do nothing. C'mon girl, I'm sure there will be something in here." Brooke said and dragged Penny by the arm towards the bookshelf.

"Greatest Travel Stories of the Nineteenth Century." Brooke called out the name of the book in front of her and handed it to Penny. "Go. Sit. Read."

After Penny had gone, Sam asked, "So what do you want to do with this?"

"I don't know. If the room has sent these books then I guess we read them. Though honestly speaking, I don't think we will find anything here."

"Me neither." Sam answered, picking up a book and examining it. "The Time Traveller's Guide. Why would we need this book? Honestly, we didn't time travel." She quickly put the book down.

"Just skim through them. You know we have to. Penny will be disheartened otherwise." Brooke answered and finally picked up a book and headed to where Penny was sitting.

Half an hour passed and the girls were yet to make any sort of progress. With every second that passed, Penny was losing hope.

"This is bloody useless. There is absolutely nothing, nothing about people landing into books. How is this suppose to be…" Penny's rant was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

All three of them turned to stare at Del, standing by the door.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Penny remarked, bitterly.

"Del." Sam said and smiled at the girl, "Come on in."

Del made her way inside and stared at Brooke and Penny, both of whom were busy glaring daggers at her.

"I had to." Del simply said.

"You had to what exactly? Ignore us? Join in when people made fun of Harry? Not stop Malfoy when he was being cruel to me?" Brooke asked angrily.

"I had to blend in." Del replied. "It had to be done. I had to tell them that I am a pureblood or else…"

"You told them you are a pureblood?" Penny asked.

"Yes. You know how those people are." Del replied. "It was the only way."

Brooke opened her mouth to retort but Sam cut in, "Stop it. Please. This is not the time. Del made a mistake and she is sorry for it. Let's wrap it up at that."

Brooke wanted to point out that Del never actually said a sorry but decided against it. Sam was right. This wasn't the time. She walked away from them, Penny close behind.

Del nodded her thanks to Sam and asked, "So find anything?"

"Not yet. There is nothing in here." Sam answered. "Just grab a book from the shelf and pray you find something."

It was a few minutes later that Penny read out, _"Mirabella Plunkett fell in love with merman in Loch Lomond but her parents forbade her to marry him. Eventually she transfigured herself into a haddock and was never seen again._ "

The girls looked at her, amused and Penny said, "Any of you change yourself into a haddock?"

"Penny…" three voices warned, clearly irritated.

"Sorry." Penny replied, "It's just… nothing… Do you realise, we have absolutely nothing!? After all this time,we still have nothing."

"Then we keep looking. Go find another book if this one irritates you." Sam said, not once looking up from her book.

Penny did as told and settled in with another book.

Del had almost fallen asleep when Brooke's voice cut through, "I think I have found something."

"Thank God." Penny shouted. "Well go on."

"Right well, here we have, ' _Xavier Rastrick, born in 1750, was a flamboyant wizard entertainer. He vanished unexpectedly while tap dancing to a crowd of three-hundred people in Painswick and was never seen again._ '" Brooke read out from the book in her hand.

"Is there anything else about him?" Sam asked.

Brooke skimmed through the page and answered, "Just that he has a Chocolate Frog Card to his name."

"Do any of you even know where Painstick is?" Del asked.

"Painswick." Brooke corrected her, "and don't ask me. My geography is horrible."

"It still doesn't matter. It's not like he fell through a book right? Hell he had a freaking audience." Penny answered.

"Be a little more optimistic Penny. So he didn't fall through a book. But he vanished right? Just like that." Sam said.

"I think we should leave it for now. Dinner's underway and I am kind of hungry. Aren't you lot?" Del asked and in that instant as if to support her words, her stomach grumbled.

Sam turned towards Penny and said, "We'll pick up from here tomorrow. Don't worry we'll find a way, okay?"

Penny nodded and for now that was enough.

"You guys go ahead. I think it's best if we go in twos and not all together. Penny and I'll be out soon." Brooke said, allowing Sam and Del to leave.

The moment they were out the door, she rounded up on Penny. "So, Zabini?"

Penny stared at Brooke, "Seriously? Now? This ain't the time for it."

"Then exactly when is it the time to discuss the fact that out of all the boys in the world, my best friend had to fall for a Slytherin? And might I add, it has been only twenty-four hours!" Brooke retorted.

"Brooke. I never said I like him." Penny said.

"You never denied it either." Brooke bit back.

Penny sighed and, realising she had lost the battle, gave up. She settled back into the armchair, waiting for Brooke to launch into a tirade but it never came. She waited another minute before finally looking up at the girl.

"Okay! This is what we are going to do. First, you stay away from Zabini for a few days. We wait for him to approach you and you better keep a hex ready for him. Second, we find out about Zabini. Really if I had known you would fall for him, I would have read about him a little more. Oh and third, we find out where Painswick is" Brooke said, ticking off the points on her finger.

"You really don't know much about him?" Penny asked.

Brooke shook her head in a no and then suddenly said, "Though, you know, supposedly his mother married some seven times. All husbands died mysteriously, leaving behind a buttload of cash."

"Brilliant! So I fell for a gold digger and murderer's son." Penny commented dryly.

"Look! I'm not a huge fan of Slytherins. But I don't know them and I remember that Zabini never took a Dark Mark, so maybe he isn't all bad. But I swear to you I won't shy away from punching him if needed." Brooke said, making it clear where she stood.

"So how do we find about him, huh?" Penny asked.

"Simple. This room. I'm sure it will give us some sort of information about the guy or his family-", Brooke answered, "but we start tomorrow please. I'm really tired after today. I doubt I have it in me to even make it to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Tomorrow, but we don't tell Sam and Del." Penny stated, not yet wanting to share this matter with her other friends.

"Best friend's honour." Brooke winked in reply.

The two girls left the room, one making her way to the Great Hall for dinner and another to the Gryffindor Tower for sleep.


End file.
